


15 reasons to love Na Jaemin

by MiaMiatzo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1 year comeback, But we've been knew, Canon, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, I'm thad, M/M, Nana is whipped, Nono is too, but it's actually so cute, he's also so cheesy, idk how to tag, jeno is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiatzo/pseuds/MiaMiatzo
Summary: Jaemin finds a list Jeno wrote about the reasons he’s in love with him.





	15 reasons to love Na Jaemin

**Author's Note:**

> Legend says once in a year, at the full moon, the owner of this profile shall rise once more and post again. 
> 
> Hello, I'm the owner of this profile and it's been exactly one year since my first and last work here in AO3 kabjdjkgf
> 
> This was some fluffy thingy I wrote in Literature III because I was bored and my teacher doesn't even care giving classes soooo... This is also a little love declaration for Nana, since I actually started this list for myself and then turned into this kadcnnkvkjk
> 
> As usual, English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes, please kindly point it out. Hope you all enjoy ^^

Jaemin was just finishing folding the Dreamies’ laundry, humming a soft tune that looked a lot like _Touch_ from 127. 

Usually Renjun was in charge of doing the laundry, but he was the only one at the dorms right now and bored as hell. Jeno had left earlier to record _The Show_ , Renjun was hanging out with the other Chinese members and Jisung and Chenle were called to do another episode of _Chenji’s This and That_ , leaving him alone in utter and complete boredom. So when he looked at the laundry basket at the verge of exploding and back at the current episode of Pororo playing on tv he thought ‘why not’.

So here he was, piling up each member pieces to leave them in their respective beds and so he did. Jeno was the last one and Jaemin was about to leave his room when he saw an open drawer and a mess of hoodies hanging from it. 

“Oh, Jeno” Jaemin sighed, moving closer to fold them too and put them back in the dresser. Jeno must had left in a hurry after waking up late from his nap. 

Everything in place he was once again ready to leave the room before something else caught his eye. Between Jeno’s neatly folded underwear there was a blue envelope with a heart sticker in it. Jaemin raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was this a confession letter from someone? Jeno received many but never kept them. A fan letter? Well, there were better places to keep them than in the middle of his underwear. 

What was it? Jaemin bit his lip trying to contain himself, but his curiosity spoke louder and before he realised he was already opening the envelope. Inside there was a white paper folded in two, Jaemin could recognize that handwriting anywhere, it was Jeno’s. Jeno’s confession letter? His eyes darted out to the title, reading it out loud.

“ _15 reasons to love… Na Jaemin_?” he furrowed his eyebrows, more troubled than ever. What was this? Jeno made a confession letter for him?

He read the first line.

 

_1\. His eyes sparkle like the whole galaxy is trapped in them._

 

Jaemin shook his head in disbelief. No one has ever told him something like that. 

He moved to the second one.

 

_2\. His smile is so bright the sun is outshined by it._

 

“So exaggerated” the boy muttered softly, but he was already smiling moving fast to the next one.

 

_3\. His perfect but chapped lips make me wanna buy him a truck of lip balm and kiss him senseless at the same time._

 

Jaemin blushed madly, thinking about the sensation of Jeno’s lips in his, touching his mouth absentmindedly imagining what would they taste like. He shook his head.

 

_4\. His soft hair make me have to control myself to not run my hands through it 24/7._

_5\. His intoxicating sweet smell make me wanna bury my head in his neck and never come back._

_6\. Even if he’s taller than me (just a little bit) I always want to hold him in my arms and never let go._

_7\. He’s warm like a fireplace in the coldest winter night. I want to dive in his warmitude everyday, even in the scorching heat of the summer._

_8\. His soul is so pure and beautiful, he must have been an angel. He MUST be an angel._

_9\. He has so much love to give. To cizinies, to the members, I wonder how someone’s heart can be this big._

_10\. Although he looks cool most of the times he’s actually a baby, I want to protect him every second of the day._

_11\. His beautiful and skillful hands are a piece of art, he can do anything that he wants._

_12\. He’s the kindest person I know, he’s always putting his loved ones first place. I can’t believe someone like him is actually real._

_13\. When I look at him up in the stage, with the lights flashed at him, he just looks… ethereal. He was born to do this._

_14\. He’s just too precious for his own good. The world does not deserve Na Jaemin._

_15\. He knows me and loves me like no one else does._

_There is a more thousand reasons why I could fall in love with you everyday again and again. Too many that even I may not have the knowledge of all of them. So for now I’ll stick with this 15, because they’re more than enough for me at this moment._

_Love, Lee Jeno._

 

Jaemin didn’t notice the tears sprinkling his eyes until one of them rolled down his cheek in direction of his agape mouth. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that Jaemin held a massive crush on Jeno since they were two young boys on the verge of their puberty lost in a scary world of adulthood with no one but each other to hold onto. He never expected Jeno to feel the same way, though, moreover in such a beautiful manner. 

His trance was broke when another voice reverberated in the room, making him jump surprised caught red handed.

“You weren’t supposed to read this” Jeno’s nervous voice spoke, like shocked himself with the younger’s discovery “But I guess now you know” he scratched his head, panicking “Look, Jaeminie…”

“When would you tell me?” Jaemin interrupted him, softly saying “Were you even planning to tell me?”.

Jeno closed his eyes and sighed. He was already busted anyway.

“In your birthday…” he answered “B-but I panicked and hid it” he confessed “Look, Jaemin, I’m sorry, I…”

He was interrupted once again when the younger sobbed loudly. Jeno’s eyes darted up in surprise, seeing the taller one shaking from crying.

“A-are you crying? Holy shit, you are. I-I’m sorry, Nana… Oh my God, what am I supposed to do now? I…”

But Jaemin turned around, finally showing himself to the other. There, in his beautiful face, was the wildest smile Jeno has ever seen him wearing. Actually, if Jaemin smiled any wilder he would probably break his jaw.

“Nana?”.

Jaemin wiped his tears and said:

“That was the most beautiful thing someone ever did to me” and confessed “I love you too, Nono”.

Jeno’s eyes widened.

“Love like…”.

“Like in I’m in love with you too, Lee Jeno. I always have been”.

Before Jeno could process Jaemin was already at his feet, only a few inches away from his face. Jeno opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times, not knowing exactly what to do. Jaemin giggled.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered” his tears were long gone and a mischievous look took his face “So, kiss me senseless, huh?” he wrapped his arms around a paralyzed Jeno “I would like that”.

Surprisingly, Jeno was the one who moved forward first, capturing Jaemin’s lips and a surprised moan with his own. But Jaemin quickly shut his eyes closed and firmed his grip on the other’s torso, smiling into the kiss. Jeno, on the other hand, moved his arms to Jaemin’s shoulders, hugging him while he threaded his fingers through his soft locks as he wished to. 

The kiss was messy and had more smiles than lips touching themselves, but they were so involved in each other’s embrace that they couldn’t care less.

They only pulled apart when the sound of a door opening and Chenle’s loud shriek were heard, followed by Renjun’s “Gross!”.

Jaemin only laughed even more when he saw Jisung’s frozen state. But, surprisingly again, it was Jeno who spoke. 

“Yah! Knock before entering!”.

“It is MY room too!” Renjun retorted, but anyway went back to the living room muttering something like “My eyes were corrupted” followed by the younger ones.

The two boys only laughed with their friends’ reaction and looked at their intertwined fingers. Jaemin smiled and pecked Jeno’s lips once more before pulling him by the hand towards the others.

And Jaemin thought that there were a million reasons to fall in love with Jeno too.

 

_**Bonus** _

_**15 reasons to love Lee Jeno**  
By Nana_

_1\. If my eyes are galaxies, yours are like black holes that I want to lose myself into._

_2\. Why would I need the moon and stars when you have them so beautifully framed when you smile?_

_3\. How can a human being be so beautiful? Stop stealing all the beauty in the world!_

_4\. Call me superficial, but your thick neck make me wanna mark every single spot of your beautiful milky skin._

_5\. And, God, I didn’t even talked about your body yet? Jesus fucking Christ, how can someone be this hot? You look like a figure skater!_

_6\. You are such a beautiful person, inside and out. Did it hurt when they took off your wings?_

_7\. But seriously, like, you must be one of the last good people in the world? People who dislike you must not be human!_

_8\. You make me feel safe, you make me feel at peace. You are and forever will be the only home I need._

_9\. You grow more mature and handsome everyday. I’m so proud of the incredible and integrate person you’re becoming._

_10\. You’re so talented, God. SM is really out there missing out all the amazing things you can do._

_11\. My favorite moment of the day is when I cuddle with you and I can feel your heart beating in synch with mine._

_12\. The way you can turn everything into beautiful poetry just like yourself (differently from this mess I’m writing)._

_13\. You always know what to say, what to do. You’re like a safe harbour for all of us and I wouldn’t be surprised if they picked you as the next Dream leader._

_14\. You’re so sweet, your words, your touches, your smiles drip sugary sweetness so much that I’m afraid of caughting diabetes by dating you._

_15\. There’s literally no way I wouldn’t fall in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I love Nana and Jeno so much, this can't be good for my health. Huh~~ 
> 
> Markhyuck au probably coming soon, but won't make promises. Please, hit me up on Twitter (@miamiatzo), I love talking to you guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see you next time.
> 
> Bye bye~~


End file.
